A NeverEnding Dream
by KHLovers10121
Summary: LillyOC and FaythOC go outside to check what is going on their peaceful island.They realize there are black gaps everywhere,even the heavenly sky!What’s been happening to Lilly lately? Why is Fayth being so practical? Why is Roxas so quiet nowadays? R&R!
1. The Beginning Of A Destined Encounter

**Authors: **_Crystal & Ashley_

**Who Writes For Who: **I did this so we can both get our credit(maybe comments):  
(_In order by the most important roles)_

**Lilly- **Ash did all the Dialogue and details for her.

**Roxas- **Crys did all the Dialogue and details for him.

**Fayth- **Crys did all the Dialogue and details for her.

**Riku-** Ash did all the Dialogue and details for him

_**Others**__ (not as important):_

**Sora- **both shared the character's Dialogue and details.

**Namine- **Crys did the Dialogue and details for her.

**Kairi- **Both shared her Dialogue and details.

**Rating: M **_(for language?)_

**Warnings:** If do _**not **_like OC's, press the back button 'cause this isn't for you. We have _two _major OC's. They're gonna be in the whole story. Also, just in case, Sora will _**not **_have a major role in our story. The mains are: Lilly (Ash's OC), Roxas, Fayth (Crys' OC), and Riku.

**Pairings: **If you're a **serious** NamiXRox fan you're warned. If you're a yaoi fan of _**rikuxsora**_ or_** roxaxsora **_you're warned as well.

Okay, with that over with our Pairings are: **Lilly **x **Roxas**, **Fayth **x **Riku**, and mentions **Sora **x **Kairi**.

**Disclaimer: **We do **not **own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. We own the whole story and ideas. So yeah... Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, etc. (c) Tetsuya Nomura/Square Enix.

**Feedback: **Yes, please we need it! Flames will be accepted. We really could care less of the flames but please do not be afraid to correct us!

**Notes:**

**Crys-** I apologize for being so lazy right now. I was too lazy to add the é on the 'e' for Namine. Anyway yeah... LOL. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Ash-** yep… We are being pretty random writing this, plz don't hate, appreciate!

* * *

**A Never-Ending Dream**

**Chapter One**: _**The Beginning Of A Destined Encounter**_

"It's your damn turn, stupid!" A voice, sounding eager, echoed through a small hole inside a tree covered with vines. This island was filled with peace and harmony given that everyone knew how to cooperate and understand each other. The name of the serene island was Dream Isle. The isle was somewhat small but it was the perfect size for the few people who lived there.

"Come on Lilly! Hurry!" an active girl with golden brown hair whispered quite loudly.

The girl had turquoise blue eyes. She was sitting on the ground, impatiently nudging another teenager. There were several other teens who were giggling for no apparent reason.

"Okay. Fayth, do you choose Truth or Dare?!" The girl named Lilly responded.

Fayth's heart pounded in her chest. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I choose Da—", she was about to finish her sentence when suddenly the ground started to shake and they heard something that seemed to be lightning.

"What's going on?" Fayth asked immediately after they heard familiar screams.

"Come on let's go check!" Lilly rushed out of the rock, the others stayed too terrified to make a single movement.

Fayth followed but was stopped by the shocking view of black holes sucking in land and as the isle splitting apart.

"What's happening?!" Lilly cried in horror.

"Come on Lilly let's get to our parents!" Fayth grabbed her wrist and ran through their island.

The lightning noises sustained the black gaps grew bigger; it kept sucking more and more of their island.

Fayth accidentally tripped, making them both stumble over. They quickly got up and felt themselves descending. Fayth looked at her feet and saw that they were trapped in one of the dark fissures.

"Lilly! Look!" Fayth screamed, aghast.

Lilly was horrified. The holes had sucked most of their bodies. They attempt to escape but unfortunately fail miserably. The two fell unconscious because of the lack of oxygen the black fog produced.

Lilly opened her eyes as she was poked with a stick by a spiky haired boy, "Watch it will ya?!" Lilly yelled, sitting up irritably.

The spiky haired boy grinned, "Sorry. I'm Sora... Are you from around here?"

He helped her up. Lilly pushed him off her, "I don't need your help, and no I'm not. I guess me and my friend..." Lilly stopped in mid-sentence, "Oh No! Fayth!" Lilly said running, looking for her.

Sora chased after her, "Hey! Wait! Kairi lets go!" Sora said running after Lilly

Lilly saw Fayth laying on the ground with a blonde-haired boy staring at her. The boy managed to wake her back up.

Lilly sat next to Fayth, "Hey. You okay?" Lilly said looking at the two boys and the girl, "What do you guys want?" Lilly snapped, giving them a glare.

"Ohh, hey Lilly!" Fayth smiled at her, "This is Roxas."

Roxas held out a hand.

Lilly was still unsure of the three people in front of her, "Does it look like I care?" Lilly said, scowling at the people.

Roxas retreated his hand and his expression went blank.

"Who are _they_ Lilly?" Fayth asked.

Roxas blinked at the two girls, puzzled

Lilly looked at the brown spiky headed boy, "All I know is that is Sora..." She said pointing to him, "I don't really care for Miss Prissy-Priss over here." Lilly said and pointed to the red headed girl.

"I see," Fayth extended her arm. "My name is Fayth."

Lilly laid in the sand wanting to go home.

"Nice to meet you, Fayth." Sora shook her hand.

"Same." she stared at the red headed girl and smiled. "May I ask what your name is?"

Kairi looked at the girl, "I'm Kairi." She said smiling.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Kairi." Fayth smiled back.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Ok enough flipping chit-chat. How do we get outta here?" Lilly said, standing up and crossing her arms.

Sora was sick and tired of Lilly's bad attitude, "Now you listen here! No one is going to tell you anything with that attitude!" Sora yelled.

"Oh yeah?! You sound like my dad!" She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, you know what..?" Sora couldn't think of a comeback.

"Nice comeback there spiky." Lilly walked off, "I don't know about you Fayth, but I'm getting tired of these damn kids." Lilly yelled back to her.

Fayt stared at Lilly incredulously, then faced the three islanders and spoke, "You have to excuse her. I don't know what her problem is, but she isn't like this at all. Please forgive her. I'll be back."  
Fayth caught up to her.

"Lilly what's wrong? You never act this way..." Fayth was worried about the sudden change of behavior of her childhood friend.

Lilly looked at Fayth, "I just want to go home!" Lilly yelled, tears drawing from her eyes.

Fayth's eyes softened as she saw a heartbreaking sight of her best friend crying. She felt tears roll down her cheek as she hugged her friend.

"I do too, but we need their help to find our way home Lilly. Come on, cheer up." she tried to encourage her weeping friend. The trio that stood far behind them only watched the two best friends.

Lilly didn't smile, but she looked at her friend "I'm not saying I'm gonna be nice. But, if that's what it takes to get out of this Hell-Hole, so be it..." Lilly dried her tears.

Fayth looked into her friends' eyes and replied, "Okay. Let's go over there and get info about where we are and stuff."

Lilly gave a small smile, "Ok..." She said walking over to the trio they had just met.

Fayth followed. "Can you please tell us where we are and how we can back to Dream Island?" Her eyes then focused on all three teens.

Lilly Stood Beside Fayth, her face looking directly into Roxas' eyes.

"What's Dream Island?" Kairi asked, a perplexed look forming on her face.

Fayth was taken aback wondering how someone could not know their precious island. "Well, it's where we live. You don't know it?"

Lilly just stood there and watched everything that was happening. The three shook their heads, "Nope, Never heard of it." Sora answered, looking at Fayth.

Lilly walked away, clearly disappointed, "Come on Fayth, we didn't need their help anyways." Lilly looked back at her. Sora and the Group just stood there, not knowing what to do to help them.

Fayth turned to face her best friend. She looked puzzled but went to her side. "Lilly it may be prudent to let time pass and then maybe we'll hear news of our home. I know how desperately you want to go home, but we don't know anyone else here... So, it may be best to be 'friends' with them. After all they don't look _too_ bad."

Lilly sighed, "Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to that blonde-haired loser..." Lilly said and looked at her, then fixed her gaze on the boy who was staring at the sand.

**END of CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**After Notes:**

**Crys-** Haha, this was fun XDD So many restless nights . Anyway, what'd you think?!  
Please tell me it's at least a good start DX Well to whoever is reading this, thank-you so much for taking the time to read this! D hehe, we're currently working on the Second chapter 'kay? Bye bye!  
**P.S:**_ I know how to spell good XD lol not trying to show off or anything I've seen a lot fics with bad spelling, but I know I have flaws XDD._

**Ash- **Omfg this was like da best chapter so far! (it was the only chapter..--..) But it was alot of fun to write! plz tell us what you think, we're pretty new to writing fan fics (well at least I am..) but this was like a total success! I love this chapter! hope you enjoyed it


	2. Desperation

_**A Never Ending Dream**_

CHAPTER 2: Desperation

The two girls stayed at Roxas' huge mansion.

Lilly sighed as she sat next to her best friend.

"When do you think we'll get home...?" She said looking out a window.

"Honestly something inside me says we're not going back home...At least not in a while." She looked out the window, gazing at the sea. She sighed and faced her friend.

Lilly faced Fayth as she sighed.

"Yeah," She said playing with her fingers

"Fayth, Lilly? Do you want something to drink," Roxas asked, shyly coming into the room.

Fayth stared at her friend; "Please." was her only reply.

Lilly scowled, "I don't need anything from you losers right now!"

She looked back at the window after finishing her sentence.

Fayth sighed, "Thank you Roxas. I'd like anything that you have available."  
Roxas smiled and nodded. He left closing the door behind him.  
"Come on Lilly If you want to see home again you must stay strong. You need to stay healthy."

"I don't need anything from these high school dropouts!" Lilly retorted.

"How will you survive? I know you want to go back but why are you acting so cruel?" Fayth whispered. "They've done nothing to you or me, so what is it that's bugging you so much?"  
**  
**"Fayth... For once in my life I can't tell you." She looked at the ground.

"I see... Well, I'll be here if you need anything and you know you can count on me when you need me as long as I have air to breath I'll try to always be there for you."

With that, she turned to stare at the sea with no expression on her face but definitely hurt in the inside.

The door opened slowly as it revealed Roxas holding two sodas.

"Here," He handed Fayth one of the cans. "So, umm how did you guys get here?"

He sat on the floor a few feet behind the two friends.

Lilly didn't say anything; she was annoyed with everyone right now.  
Fayth gave Lilly a "Should I tell him?" look that only they would understand. She shrugged.

Fayth turned to face Roxas again. "Roxas, we'd rather not discuss this now..."

"Oh, okay. Umm, how old are you two?" He tried to converse with the girls.

Lilly looked at Roxas, "15." was all she said.

"I'm 16, what about you?" Fayth opened her soda and sipped some of the cola.

"15 too," he smiled.

Lilly looked out the window she was really missing her home.

Roxas looked at his watch.

"Well I'll leave you two alone so you can get some rest. If you want tomorrow we can show you guys around?" He got up and stretched his legs.

"That would be nice of you guys. Would you like to go Lilly?" Fayth asked her gawking friend. Roxas looked at her too.

Lilly looked back at Roxas and scowled, "What're you looking at?! I can do fine by myself..."

Roxas averted his gaze and looked at the ground. He mumbled inaudibly.

"Lilly we're probably going to be here for a while. It's better if you start thinking rationally and not be driven by pure misery." Fayth whispered to her.

Lilly rolled her eyes but kept to herself.

"Well? Answer him, Lilly...," she whispered again.

"I'm not fucking answering to nobody!" Lilly said, pointing at Roxas. "This fucking weirdo can go show his dick around!" she stormed out of the house crying.

'_Lilly..._' Fayth thought.

"What happened to her?" the boy asked sounding deeply concerned.

"She's extremely upset..." was all she managed to say.

Fayth went outside, running to catch up to her sobbing friend.

Lilly swam into the ocean and went under trying to drown herself; she went far so no one could see her.

After Fayth and Roxas arrived in ocean's full view, they started shouting Lilly's name. "You go that way and I'll go this way." Roxas pointed eastward.

Fayth just nodded and ran to westward.

Lilly ran out of breath and started sinking down to the bottom of the ocean.

Roxas ran as fast as he could. He called Lilly's name, practically screaming.

Roxas felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell to the ground. After he retaliated the sudden pierce, he stood looking at the ocean.

"No... Why did she do it?" He walked toward the water.

He wasted no time and dove underwater, taking the biggest inhale he possibly could.

Roxas swam rapidly. His eyes were analyzing the dark water, looking for any trace of Lilly. Providentially he found Lilly's corpse drifting downward. He grabbed her and tried to surface as quickly as possible. When he did, he laid her on the sand's cold, smooth plane.

Lilly was still unconscious.

A familiar face walked on the chilly sand. The boy's name was Riku; He walked over to Roxas,  
"Hey, what happened here?"

Riku said looking at Roxas as he gave her CPR. Lilly opened her eyes suddenly and jumped up after coughing out some of the water, "Oh great, not _another_ one of you freaks! You've got to be kidding me!" She put her hand on her forehead.

Riku looked at Lilly angrily. "And who the hell are you?!"

"It's none of your damn concern pretty boy." Lilly said walking off.

Fayth had given up searching the way Roxas had told her. She saw a figure walking toward her. Her eyes lifted in joy.

"Lilly! Where were you? How come you didn't answer me and Roxas?" She was gasping for air. She sighed and her collected characteristic entered. "Are you alright?" Fayth asked, this time much more serious and tranquil. Her eyes drifted from her friend's, they noticed the tall silver haired boy behind Lilly.

She sighed and just walked away, thinking of Roxas.

"No, no, and no! I can't like that spiky haired freak! Or can I?" Lilly said as she walked into the town, admiring all the clothing shops and pretty lights.

Riku looked at Roxas calming down "What the hell was that all about?! Next time I see  
that girl I'm gonna..." He stopped as he noticed a different girl, "Oh, Hey." Riku said smiling.

Roxas shook his head. "I'll see you two later I gotta go do some stuff." He ran off towards the direction Lilly had gone.

"Umm hi..." Fayth averted his aqua eyes, lest he see her flush uncontrollably.

"Was that your bitchy friend back there?" Riku pointed with a grin.

"Excuse me?!" Fayth's rosy shade faded, and was now frowning.

He looked at her, "Oh, I'm sorry I meant your little whore friend!"

She glowered at Riku.

"Shut your trap you fucking bastard! No one speaks like that of my best friend!" Fayth punched him right in the nose, blood trickling from it

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Riku lost balance at the sudden stroke and glared.

He got up, "I'm sorry..." He laughed. "Sorry... That your friend's a slutty bitch!"

Fayth's eye's softened gradually as he stood but when she heard the complete sentence the frown returned.

"You son of a bitch you're not going to get away with this!"

Riku then started running, still snickering.

"Why are you running, huh? Too scared yah wimp?" Fayth raced, gaining at him increasingly.  
"I won't let you talk shit about my friend," she snapped

"Is that all you can do?! Run?" Fayth sneered, "I'm through with games!"  
She lunged for him and tackled him.

He started laughing hysterically,"Stop it! You're tickling me!"

"Why don't we have a tickle party then," Riku said raising an eyebrow.

"huh?" Fayth was shocked by the suggestion and flushed.

Riku licked her face and laughed once more.

Fayth's blush reddened to a deep scarlet. She didn't know what to do, she stayed there defenseless.

Riku blushed as he got up, "Sorry about that." Riku smiled.

Fayth's cheeks cooled as she shook her head.  
"Umm yeah... It's alright." she said nervously.

he grinned,"I'm Riku." He held out his hand.

Fayth searched to see if it was some sort of trick but shook his hand anyway, "Fayth." she said blankly.  
Riku smiled, "By any chance have you seen a boy that had hair color similar to yours and spiky, might be with a red-headed girl?" Riku said looking around.

"Do you mean Sora and Kairi? They went to that small isle right over there," She pointed and smiled at him.

"They said they would be in some sort of secret place. I don't know."

Riku smiled at her.

"Thanks!" He said as he ran off.

Fayth watched as the boy ran and made a face. "Now _he_ is a weird one..." she flushed. "But he's awfully charming..."

She smacked her forehead and started walking back to Roxas' huge mansion.

~~~~~~~~~

'_Where'd she go? I know I saw her heading to the Destiny Island Square..._' Roxas thought.  
_'There she is!'_

"Heyy!" He called for her attention.

Lilly looked behind her and smiled, but then quickly grimaced, _'I can't like him. I just can't'._ She thought blushing.

She faced Roxas, "What do you want?" Lilly said shivering because of the still wet clothes.

Roxas grinned stupidly, "I just came to see if you're feeling any better," Roxas noticed the quick quivers go through her. "By the looks of it you're really cold..." He walked closer to her.

Lilly flushed, "Roxas..." she said looking up at him.

Roxas turned red; he had never felt this way before. All he had been thinking about that day was her.

Only _her_

She made him feel warm even though she treated him quite brutally but something inside told him that it was her way of feeling safe.

He touched her skin lightly. Her face was smoother than anything he had ever handled. His cheeks calmed and he could feel his heart pounding. His arms unconsciously wrapped her waist. He tilted his head downward so their lips would meet. Their lips finally locked into a tender, ardent kiss. His lips marked her own as his lips swirled and pulsed.  
Lilly's eyes were wide open, but they slowly closed enjoying the kiss, '_What am I doing?! Oh, whom am I kidding...? I love this guy.'_ She thought kissing him back passionately.

Lilly broke the kiss then hugged Roxas, "I really do like you," she said crying on his shoulder.

Roxas' eyes opened slowly as he heard the words he wanted to hear come from Lilly's mouth. He hugged her back and said, "I do too, Lilly. More than you could _ever_ imagine..."

She smiled, "I'm sorry I was such an idiot before..."

Roxas held her hands in his, "Lilly, its okay. It doesn't matter anymore." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

~~~

A young girl strode along the side of the streets. She had medium-sized blonde hair; her eyes were deep cobalt. She wore a tight, white dress and sky blue heels. As she walked along, she saw two figures.

She fastened her pace when she saw that noticeable spiky hairstyle that only _her_ Roxas owned.

Lilly smiled as she saw a figure, "Hey Roxy, do you know who that is?"

Roxas beamed at her. "Huh?" Was his response. He turned his head so he could see whom Lilly was referring.

"Oh no, come on! Let's go, she has an obsession of me! She'll do anything to get her hands on me." Roxas explained.

The blonde was shocked to see Roxas holding a girl. Her angelic face turned to pure madness. She was infuriated; she wouldn't share her Roxas with any other soul but her own! She stomped towards the two.

Lilly looked at the girl, "Hello."

The girl suddenly slapped Lilly for no apparent reason.

"What the hell was that for?!" Lilly said slapping her back.

"How dare you touch _my_ man!? You're going to pay for it, y-you brat!" Namine caressed her cheek.

"Stop it Namine! I told you I don't have feelings for you! Can't you understand!?" Roxas shouted at her.

Lilly just watched as the two fought.

"You, It's all your fault! He wouldn't be saying this! Roxas loves me! Now get away from him you psycho!" Namine pushed her away from him.

"Don't touch her! Just stop this shit Namine! I've never liked you!" He screamed once more.

Lilly fell and just sat there. Roxas grabbed her.

"Lilly... I'm so sorry," Roxas whispered, kneeling to her side.

"Roxas what are you doing?!" Namine asked furiously.

He helped Lilly up and glared at Namine before walking off with her.

Lilly was completely oblivious to what had happened so didn't dare ask who she was anymore.

Roxas kept walking towards his home. Namine followed them protesting the whole way. Finally, they reached the mansion and servants opened the door for them.

Namine kept jabbering as they closed the door shut behind them. Screams were heard behind the big door.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked as they walked through the large hallways.

Lilly smiled, "Peachy-Keen!" she said giving him thumbs up.

Roxas grinned and stopped at a door. "This is my room." He pointed at the mahogany door.

"B-But...Then we'd be sleeping in the same bed." Lilly blushed.

Roxas noticed what she meant and quickly added, "You can always go back to your room with Fayth. I'm not forcing you." He smiled and gave her a hug.

"No, it's ok." she said feeling nervous as she sat on his bed.

He closed the door after they were both in.

"So... Umm, have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Well, once, but it really didn't work out." Lilly said smiling, "Why do you ask?"

Roxas stared at her as she spoke.  
"Ohh, umm no reason!" he flushed, and unconsciously kissed her.

She fell onto the bed and started kissing him back.

The kiss was slowly pressed further. He wasn't sure what exactly he was doing, but he felt Lilly's lips part slightly, before he got a chance to think what he was doing his tongue slipped into her mouth.

She smiled, putting her own tongue in his mouth, moaning delightfully.

They experimented some more before the kisses left their lips to the collar.

Lilly slowly took off Roxas' jacket and his undershirt, kissing his neck softly.

"Are you sure, you want to do this? I mean I don't want you to feel forced. And we only met today..." He stared at her straight in the eyes.

She nodded and continued at his neck.

He made small moans of pleasure and started to take off her shirt. After he successfully took off her shirt, his hand searched for the pin on her bra.

"I love you, Roxas."

After he unhooked her bra Roxas answered, "I love you too, Lilly" He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Lilly didn't want to tell him that this wasn't her first time; she didn't want to hurt him, "I love you more...," she said ruffling his hair.

He laughed a bit, "That's impossible, Lilly." He started to slowly unbutton her jeans. She unbuttoned his.

He slid them off and took a moment to admire her lean figure. He smiled as his jeans started to being pulled off.  
He kicked off his shoes then started to kiss her shoulders. After a while, he began to go lower. Roxas took of the rest of his boxers and slid Lilly's underwear off slowly

Lilly kissed him slowly smiling as she did it.

He stared at her for a moment before entering her. After a while, he slowly dove in and back out. He continued to slide in and out of her. His pace began to increase. He huffed as his thrusts became fiercely rapid. Beads of sweat running down his body and face.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Roxas and moaned loudly, "I love you so much!" she gasped.

Fayth heard some noises from behind a sorrel door. She hesitated for a minute then opened the door. The image in front of her was one she did not want to see. She flushed as she saw Roxas on top of Lilly, making love. Her eye twitched as her body was immobilized.

Lilly saw her and turned a deep red, "Fayth!" She said getting under the covers.

Fayth flushed deeper as she came back to reality. She rapidly closed the door saying sorry as she did. Roxas had sat on the other side of the bed using the sheets to cover his manhood.

Lilly fell asleep as she waited for her to leave.

Roxas looked to where her body was. He pulled the sheet off her face and saw her sleeping. He smiled and noticed he was tired as well so he snuggled up close to Lilly and fell asleep.

She put her head on top of Roxas' chest and smiled in her sleep.

Fayth stood at the other end of the wall. Her eyes were closed tightly, trying to forget the image she had just seen. She began to walk to her room quickly. She turned off the lights and lay on her bed.

'_Well that sure explains plenty...'_


End file.
